The war after endless waltz
by sariah Heiner
Summary: hmm...what to put here...ok heres the story.the g boys accsept a new gundam pilot but the thing is. he's not piloting a gundam suit but a new type of suit better then the gundams! (warning yaoi don't like it don't read)


**Gundamn wing**

**June 12th  ?A.D**

****

Duo: Any one else bored out of their mind? (Looking at Heero)

Heero: HN.

Zechs: I believe you were supposed to pick up the new Gundamn pilot at the bridge three hours ago.  

Duo: (Eyes widen) it's raining out.

Zechs: Yes and they'll be soaking wet if they are still willing to be on our side. (Softly)

**At the bridge**

Ryan: (standing on the railing of the bridge hears duo run up)

Duo: Are you Ryan?

Ryan: Your three hours 38minits 28 seconds and 56 milliseconds late…(jumps to the side walk his long black hair plastered to his angelic face)

Duo…yes. I.I'm sorry about that…. I forgot.

Ryan: (A soft smile comes to his face) It is all right I'm used to being forsaken. Happens all the time.

Duo: Uh. Yeah. The motorcycle is over this way…

Ryan: Yes…(looks to the full moon) we should leave quickly… There is blood on the moon.

Duo: (looks up) Crap! That's not good…

(They both get onto the motorcycle) 

**At the safe house**

****

Duo: (Opens the door letting Ryan in) Hey all this is Ryan.

Zechs: (Looks up from his book and stares at Ryan and stands up) Hello Ryan I am Zechs Marquise. Code name 06

Trowa: I am Trowa Barton. Code name 03

Quatre: (Smiling softly) Hello my name is Quatre Rebbra Winner, and my code name is 04.

Heero: I am Heero Yuy.01.( blank stare)

Wufei: I am Chang Wufei my friends call me Wufei. 05.

Ryan: I am Ryan De Land shire of England. I am very pleased to meet you guys at last. (Closes his eyes and nods his head in respect.)

Duo: …I'm duo…duo Maxwell. What type of suit do you have? Ohh yeah…02 heh. (Death glare from Heero)

Ryan: I have a Trillium suit.

Heero: Those haven't been tested yet.(monotone voice)

Ryan: They have now… how do you think I've gotten here? By plane?

(Long silence)

Ryan: Zechs I love your hair. It's so beautiful.

Zechs: Thank you, I must say yours is far more fare then mine.

Ryan: (walks towards Zechs touching Zechs hair softly) I believe you are far wrong my friend. (His amber eyes connect with blue)…(pulls back) I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that close to you.

Duo: uh… I'll show you to your room.

**Later that night**

****

Ryan: (stands on the balcony in the living room while everyone else is asleep looking up at the moon which is now a red color)

Zechs: the Moon isn't supposed to be red. (Zechs says from behind Ryan walking till his chest touches Ryan's back)

Ryan: (Gets stiff when he feels Zechs erection) It's not…it only gets that way if something bad is going to happen to someone.

Zechs: (tilts his head to the side so he can smell Ryan's hair)

Your hair smells like lilacs.

Ryan: (closes his eyes) it's my shampoo…

Zechs: (kisses Ryan's neck) You're like liquor…addicting.

Ryan: Zechs I don't…

Zechs: (Takes a step back) I am sorry…for invading your space…you just looked so beautiful standing out here.

Ryan: (Turns Around and pulls Zechs close to him and kisses him softly) you better get some sleep Zechs…We have a job to do in the morning.

**Morning**

****

Heero: Grab guns, ammo…. Uh. I'm forgetting something…

Quatre: I hate using weapons…

Trowa: It's necessary love.(smiles softly leaning towards Quatre kissing him softly)

Quatre: (kisses Trowa back)

Ryan:(Walks into the living room from the balcony)

Zechs: Were you out their all night?

Ryan: Yes…I only need an hour of sleep usually.

Duo: Why where you up that late! You should have slept sleeping is good!

Ryan: I was thinking that's all.

Wufei: Thinking is a good thing duo. You should try it sometime.

Duo: funny wu-man. (Sarcastically)

Wufei: DON'T CALL ME THAT! KISAMMA!!! (Pulls out cantata and chases after duo. treating to cut his braid off) 

Ryan: Do they always do that?

Heero: yes… on a regular basis. 

                                                Oz Base

Heero: 06 take 05, 07, and 02 with you through the front.03 and 04 will be with me in the back.

Zechs: Affirmative 01. 

                                               Front of base…

(Oz molble suits attack Ryan but leave the Gundamn boys alone.)

Zechs: 07 get out 07 there!

Ryan: I would love to but I'm kind of busy …but I will when I get the chance.(sarcastically) 

Heero: 07 get out now.

(Another Trillium suit appears on their screens)

Ryan: Crap!!!! (His communication frequency stops working)

Zechs: RYAN!

Oz Trillium pilot: Shame I'll have to kill him huh Zechs.

Zechs: Krushinada?!?

Krushinada: ahh you remember me oh well.

(Ryan's suit gets blown to bits something is seen being flung from the cockpit) 

Zechs: Ryan!

Ryan: (lays on the ground bleeding from cuts and broken bones) 

Wufei: (kneels his Gundamn down and picks Ryan up and carries him into his Gundamn and takes him back to the safe house.)

                                Back at the safe house                           

Ryan: (wakes up and tries to sit up but Heero holds him to the bed)

Heero: don't get up…your hurt.

Ryan: what happened?

Heero: Krushinada is back and he has a Trillium suit.

Ryan: ….oh…

Zechs: (walks in) you all right?

Ryan: I am now…(smiles softly at Zechs and sits up)

Duo: we thought you were dead.

Ryan: oh god that makes me feel so much better duo. (Smiles bigger)

Zechs: All this time we thought Krushinada was dead…

Ryan: (sits up slowly)

Heero: I told you to stay down.

Duo: yeah..Like you ever listened to me. When you were hurt. (Rolls eyes)

                                        Month later

Ryan: (walks past Zechs bedroom and hears someone moaning) what the…(opens the door slowly) Zechs are you…(stands in the door way shocked)

Zechs: Ryan! (Pulls the covers over himself)

Ryan: uhh…sorry…(turns to leave)

Zechs: wait…come in…

Ryan: Zechs…I don't think …

Zechs: I was thinking of you…

Ryan: what???

Zechs: that's why I was masterbating. I…I was thinking of you…

Ryan: really???

Zechs: yes…I love you…

Ryan: um…I.I have to go…(Ryan walks out shutting the door behind him.

Zechs: (sighs)

                                            Living room             

Ryan: (walks towards the balcony)

Wufei: what's wrong?

Ryan: I need to think…I'll be out side…on the balcony…

                                     On the balcony                                        

Ryan: (to himself) Next time don't do that ok? But god was he beautiful…

Duo: uh…by the look on your face I'd say you heard Zechs and walked in…I'm I right?

Ryan: (looks in the opposite direction of duo) Yes…

Duo: Do you like him? That way I mean…

Ryan: Yes I love him actually…and I've known him for like almost a year. And I fall in love with him…duo don't you think that's a bit odd?

Duo: well no I fell in love with Heero the first time I saw him. I told him how I felt after the first war and… heh lets just saw were more then friends now.

Ryan: You and Heero? That's an unlikely couple… 

Zechs: (walks out onto the balcony) Ryan…I'm. (Notices duo) Ohh duo I didn't see you here. Never mind I'll leave.

Duo: Zechs I was a bout to leave anyway… (Walks into the house)

Zechs: Ryan…

Ryan: Zechs before you say anything I have some thing I have to get off my chest…(walks over to Zechs and kisses him passionately.) (After kissing Zechs he backs away)

Zechs: (shakes his head and smiles) you can read minds huh…

Ryan: what do you mean???

Zechs I came here to do the same…

Ryan: (blushes) uh. Ok…

                                               Inside

Heero: (at laptop reading his e-mail from Dr.J.) …. A new Gundam pilot…again?

Duo: I'm not getting them this time.

Quatre: I have a hole in my pocket. AHHHH!!! It's spreading!!! To my head!!! Someone do something.

Trowa: uh. Quatre…did you take you medicine yet?

Quatre: (Pulling a sock over his head) Whatever do you mean? Medicine? What is that strange word?

Trowa: (pulls a bottle out of his pocket and takes out a pink pill)

Quatre: NO! You can't tag me! (Runs off to hide) I am invincible!!!

Trowa: Heero I need backup! (Runs to find Quatre Heero close behind)

Quatre: (Finds a nice place behind a random pile of wood)

Heero: (looking at the ground for tracks and sees foot prints leading behind a random pile of wood and walks behind it)

Quatre: (As Heero looks for the runaway psycho, Quatre decides to play tag some more, and hits Heero on the back)

Heero: (Turns around and glares at Quatre) Omae o kuruso! (Runs after Quatre tackling him from behind and pinning him down)

                                                                       Zechs and Ryan watch as Heero and Trowa try to force the pill down Quatres throat. 

  Zechs: ….uhh. I'm sorry I …uh need to help them…

               Finally after hours of trying they manage to get the pill into Quatres system.

Quatre: I have finally been defeated!!! Oh the agony!!! Hey got any more of those nice little pills?


End file.
